thomas_the_tank_engine_seriesfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:DonaldDouglasandOliver117/Views on Season 19
Season 19 is the nineteenth season of the Thomas & Friends franchise, the season started airing on September 21st, 2016 when Who's Geoffrey? aired and it last aired on July 18th, 2016 with Philip to the Rescue (the rest of the episodes aren't airing on TV) though, but here are my thoughts on this season. Season 19 had good animation, it was a bit more better than the animation they used in Seasons 17-18, especially the Nitrogen animation (which was pure rubbish, with the exception of the animation they used in Blue Mountain Mystery), unlike other seasons. There's twenty-five episodes in this season rather than twenty-six (although, if you count part 2 of Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, then that would make twenty-six episodes all together. Speaking of Diesel's Ghostly Christmas, it was good to see a double-length episode, the episode itself wasn't bad for me, but it could had been better. But we'll talk about the views of this episodes on the "Episodes" views. The voice actors are on top form and it has some great episodes, some are okay and some are terrible, but my most favorite episodes of this season are Toad and the Whale, Slow Stephen and Two Wheels Good, as they have good plots and the animation in those episodes are splendid, but the thing I don't get is that Toad is getting all the episodes in S18, he had two episodes of his own called Toad's Adventure and Toad's Bright Idea, and in S19, it's Toad and the Whale, *sigh* I just don't get why Toad is getting all the episodes, the writers need to let Oliver have a time to star in his own episode, which he might get in S20, but we'll speak of the favorite episodes and S20 later on until after we've finished on the views of Series 19, now we're moving onto the episodes. The episodes of S19 have good animation and good narrations, some of the episodes are great, some are okay/average and some are terrible, the episode Who's Geoffrey? is a great episode, it has a nice plot and it's good hearing Percy's new voice actor, Nigel Pilkington and I think that voice actor is far more suited for him than Keith Wickham, but we're not going to talk about the voice actors yet, then there's The Truth About Toby, which I think is also a good episode, but it does have some problems with it, and there's Lost Property which I think was also a good episode, but I think it would have been good to be an episode which starred Duck and the Slip Coaches instead of Thomas, Annie and Clarabel, then there's Henry Spots Trouble, which is also great, but Henry acts like a complete wimp and mistaking mud, dirt and paint for chicken pox is just weird, I like it when the Fat Controller rips his pants, good comedy value to use in an episode, but we'll speak of that later, then there's A Cranky Christmas, which is okay for me, it does have a few problems, like when Cranky hides a box, just for thinking he broke it, that is very weird indeed. Then we have Snow Place Like Home, which is also a good episode, but it has some missed opportunities in it such as the Skarloey Railway engines not appearing at the depot, speaking of the narrow gauge engines, they didn't appear in this season, but we'll talk about that later, then there's The Beast of Sodor which was great, Henry was acting like a wimp again, but Spencer was good and the Fat Controller is once again the gag in this season, but like I said before, we'll speak of TFC later on. Then we have Toad and the Whale, my most favourite episode of S19 ever, it's good to see Oliver and Toad starring in an episode, but like I said before, Toad is getting all the episodes leaving Oliver with none, but hopefully he might be the main character in the upcoming S20 episode The Missing Breakdown Train, but we'll just have to wait and see. But I didn't really like Flynn's voice in this episode, Rupert Degas and Ben Small can do more better voices than Wrage himself, but he only spoke one line, but I don't get how the whale needed to be taken all the way to the other side of the island to get to the docks, as it would have been alright for Butch to drag it a few metres on the beach, so it can get into the ocean, but still this episode is great, my rating for this episode is 10/10, then we have Very Important Sheep, which is quite a boring episode, the only highlights for me are Farmer Trotter and Trevor, although I know Trevor returned in the S15 episode Emily and Dash, but you couldn't really see him very well as he far away in the background, but in this episode, you can see Trevor more clearly and you can see his face, although, the fencing blocks half of his face though at Maithwaite, but the sad thing is, is that Trevor didn't speak in the episode, but it has been confirmed already that he'll speak in S20 and he'll be voiced by Nigel Pilkington in the UK and Christopher Ragland in the US, and he'll have a West Country accent in the UK and he'll have a Southern accent in the US, but let's not speak of Trevor and let's continue, then we have Salty All At Sea which I think is a good episode of this season, as this episode takes place during No Help At All, Den and Dart and Best Engine Ever, I didn't like how Salty was acting in this, but I still like his role, Thomas wasn't needed in this episode, Porter should had taken his role, speaking of Porter. What the heck?! He didn't speak one line, but once again, we'll move onto Thomas later on, in this season. Then there's Den and Dart which is Category:Blog posts